nor iron bars an ARTL sidestory
by Kotoshin
Summary: OutenkunFuugen. A collaborative work heavy hints of Hlemon. Set in the ARTL storyline. Unfinished 2 parts up.
1. I. just came in

COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:  
All rights and privileges to Houshin Engi belong to Ryu   
Fujisaki, JUMP Comics; Shueisha Inc., and TV Tokyo. Characters   
from HE are used without permission for the purpose of   
entertainment only. This work of fanfiction is not meant for   
commercial use. No infringements of rights are intended.  
In other words - please don't sue us, we NEED our  
allowance to buy HE merchandise and make you guys rich!  
  
****************************************************************  
NOR IRON BARS: an ARTL Sidestory  
I. just came in  
by Kotoshin & MearlDox  
****************************************************************  
  
"Stone walls do not a prison make,  
Nor iron bars a cage;  
Minds innocent and quiet take  
That for an hermitage;  
If I have freedom in my love,  
And in my soul am free,  
Angels alone that soar above  
Enjoy such liberty."  
  
-- Richard Lovelace  
-- To Althea from Prison, iv.   
  
================================================================  
  
He was bored.  
He was bored bored bored.  
  
The policy of secrecy ensured that he was not bothered   
by the insignificant concerns of the lower youkai-sennin, should   
he choose to wander about. He was an unrecognized power, able to   
spy on what the lower ranks /really/ thought of the higher   
echelon.  
  
Secrecy had its drawbacks. Without the appearance of   
power, he all too often wound up with a pleasant view of the   
slavering, drooling jaws of a muscle-bound bonehead, seconds   
before they dissolved into crimson waters.  
  
Normally, this was tension relief.  
After the sixth such episode in one day, it was just   
plain irritating.  
  
//At least I don't have to clean up.//  
  
Damn them. Damn all of them.  
He hated this place. Oh, he'd gotten /used/ to it,   
after the first sixty years - but that didn't mean a thing   
where hate was concerned. That didn't mean he /liked/ it here.  
  
So instead of mingling with the rabble or listening to   
the bitches [1] fawn over him, he was stuck doing a routine  
maintence job on the database of Kingou mainframe.  
  
//I swear, the next STUPID idiot that bothers me will   
get WORSE than the Kousuijin.//  
  
He was bored.  
An idiot would relieve the boredom - but only if it   
was an interesting one instead of the stupid ones he'd been  
gutting.   
  
//And interesting fools are HARD to come by.//  
  
Dozing, he sat back to nap out the tedium of the all-  
mainframe system scan with both feet propped across the  
consoles.  
  
================================================================  
  
He knew this wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done.  
Sitting down in front of the locked sliding door, he managed to  
concoct a connection between Taikyokufuin and the lock.  
  
/I'm doing this for all of us./  
  
Even though - even though he was sure that it didn't,   
and wouldn't matter in the end. Kingou technology was simply far   
too advanced when compared to Konron's.  
  
/But I can't just stand by and do nothing!/  
  
After the disaster he'd made of getting himself assigned   
to Ningenkai, to work alongside Bou-chan -  
  
/It ... wasn't my fault. Not all of it, but .../  
  
Only to find that there was no room left for him beside   
his best friend. Only to find that there was already someone in   
place as Bou-chan's right-hand and confidant. Only to find that   
it was too late to speak the feelings realized only after   
Bou-chan left.  
  
/Bou-chan ... /  
  
He sat down, crosslegged, to wait out the combinations   
Taikyokufuin deluged the lock with.  
  
/I'd do anything for you. I'd do anything to help your   
dream - our dream - come true .../  
  
After he'd returned to Konron, he'd seen all too clearly   
that conflict between the two senninkai was inevitable. But he   
could do NOTHING. His student was assigned to the South Quadrant   
in ningenkai, Taiitsu was exclaiming and experimenting over   
upgrades for Nataku every free minute - and all his proposals at   
arming Konron was dismissed out of hand.  
  
/Dismissed, because it would "provoke Kingou and upset   
the peace!"/  
  
He did not understand Genshitenson. What with the sendou   
- and Bou-chan - active in the Ningenkai, houshin'ing youkai-  
sennin left and right -  
  
/... we are already provoking them./  
  
That was why he was here. Here, to find out as much as   
he could about what the sendou of Konron will eventually come   
up against. To prevent as much inevitable loss of life as   
possible. He tried not to think about discovery.  
  
/I must not - I will not be found./  
  
If he was found - it would escalate into war, far too   
early. So he sat still, and listened.  
  
================================================================  
  
Absently gnawing on a fingernail, he sat up as his ears   
caught the telltale beep of anomalous activity. A corridor that   
was scheduled for robotic maintence registered a heat reading.   
The heat reading of a human-sized life-form - a definitely   
/human/ life-form.  
  
"Hmm?" Dull black eyes burned with renewed interest.   
"And what's this?"  
  
Recalibrating the sensors in that area, he was   
pleasantly surprised to receive the report.  
  
"A high-calibre paopei that matches nothing in Kingou's   
records?"  
  
Coupled with the fact that the intruder was human -   
there could only be one conclusion.  
  
//A sennin from Konron?//  
  
Baring teeth, he smiled. Someone wasn't supposed to be   
here ... Someone with no /business/ being here. Someone who just   
might turn out to be an interesting fool.  
  
================================================================  
[1] Shi: ... I'm sorry, Jutenkun! ^^;  
================================================================  
minor bits of babble:  
  
SHI:  
Yes, it IS Outenkun/Fugen.  
  
Shi blames mearlchan for this idea.  
The seeds of this fic was born in the process of reviewing her  
"The most beautiful cloud in the world."  
And for the convincing ou-chan bits.  
  
*throws mearlchan a blame rock and runs*   
  
MEARLCHAN:  
Yes! It was me! ME, in the KITCHEN, with the KOUSUIJIN!   
Bwa ha ha ha ha~!  
  
*calms down?*  
  
I'm a fan of both characters, and both have such strong   
personalities... this, plus the Taikoubou factor, makes it   
interesting to me to see the interactions of the two.  
  
  
================================================================  
Last Modified: February 23, 2002 3:18PM  
================================================================ 


	2. II. compromising position

WARNING:  
This part contains a mature sexual situation.  
In plain words, this fic contains smut.  
Maybe not smut by your standards, but certainly smut by ours.   
Specifically, it contains non-consensual, same-sex smut.  
This is bad. We are bad people. In fact, as we're typing this   
warning out, we're spanking ourselves for being so naughty.   
Remember, kids, non-con smut is bad and evil is for losers!   
Don't make Taikoubou smash Konron into you!  
  
COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:  
All rights and privileges to Houshin Engi belong to Ryu   
Fujisaki, JUMP Comics; Shueisha Inc., and TV Tokyo. Characters   
from HE are used without permission for the purpose of   
entertainment only. This work of fanfiction is not meant for   
commercial use. No infringements of rights are intended.  
In other words - please don't sue us, we NEED our  
allowance to buy HE merchandise and make you guys rich!  
  
****************************************************************  
NOR IRON BARS: an ARTL Sidestory  
II. compromising position  
by Kotoshin & MearlDox  
****************************************************************  
  
"You can't negotiate with extremists.   
Negotiation is based on compromise.   
Extremists don't compromise."   
  
- Homer Fatt  
  
================================================================  
  
The humming in the halo intensified, and he was ready   
to move when Taikyokufuin retrieved the door codes.  
  
Breaking into two panels, the door slid apart into   
recesses below and above. After disconnecting Taikyokufuin, he   
stepped through into a control room. Not the main control room,   
of course - that would have attracted too much attention - an   
auxiliary one that would do nicely for his purposes.  
  
He relocked the door behind him, refusing to leave   
curious intrusions up to chance.  
  
/And now, for some distractions./  
  
Tapping into his paopei, it was an easy matter to set  
off the small packets designed to create equipment failure   
that seemed to be caused by the usual wear and tear. Acts of  
minor sabotage left from earlier exploratory excursions, these  
surprises were meant to divert the youkai's attention away from  
/here/, the one trip that mattered.  
  
/This should hold for an hour at worst, two at best./  
  
He sat down at the terminal, setting Taikyokufuin up  
for another break-in.  
  
/Never leave only one escape route if you can help it./  
  
Smiling, he remembered Bou-chan's advice.  
  
/Hai, Bou-chan. I won't forget .../  
  
Getting up, Fugen took note of the grille of an air   
duct above the workstation as Taikyokufuin began to crack the   
defenses of Kingou's system. Once satisfied that the air duct   
connected to other rooms he'd passed, he settled down to   
watch the data download.  
  
================================================================  
  
He stifled a snickering laugh as he watched. That this   
frail looking creature actually had the audacity - and the   
brains and ability - to hack into Kingou's records!  
  
//Amusing. Very amusing.//  
  
The human had seemed to know his way about, too.   
Frowning, Outenkun made a mental note to properly discipline   
whatever idiot was in charge of security for the past ten years.   
This would not do.   
  
//A legitimate reason for discipline - who would've   
thought? But I'm sidetracking. This ... fool must be dealt with.  
What do I do about him?//  
  
He had to give the human credit for intelligence. There  
was no doubt in his mind who created those alarms of equipment   
failure, distractions that cropped up minutes ago. Distractions  
which he ignored, as soon as he guessed their nature.  
  
//We've got quite a guest here. Even bringing presents!  
I suppose I should find a way to make him feel welcome. Let's   
see...//  
  
First things first. Switching off the sensors, Outenkun   
erased the tapes of the human's presence as if the human had   
never been there. He'd rather not share. He liked his fun alone   
before he handed his toys over.  
  
//What next?//  
  
And he'd rather not start off the meeting on an equal   
footing. So, a little something to pacify the aggressive   
tendencies of the 'guest' first ... and he had just the thing to  
do it.  
  
//I'd hate for him to think of causing more trouble.   
And "that" should make sure he doesn't think of much of anything   
at all.//  
  
Leaving the station unattended, Outenkun strolled to his  
private suite. He could afford to take time to fetch what he   
needed before seeing to the intruder. After all, he was the one  
controlling the speed of information flow.  
  
================================================================  
  
He first sensed that things had gone awry when he felt  
the soft kiss of air. The air moved against him, the gentle  
movement raking across skin whenever he felt someone walking  
towards him. Someone who was behind him.  
  
He was too late when he felt the prick of a needle in   
the back of his neck. The drug worked quickly. Still half-  
turning to see who it was, he crumpled to the floor.  
  
Outenkun grinned nastily at the body. Stepping away, he  
went to remove Taikyokufuin - and was surprised to see it   
still active. After a moment of thought, he smirked, admiring  
and examining the other's handiwork.  
  
//He set it on automatic download - based on a search  
of keywords - and is powering it using Kingou's lines. How  
very practical of him.//  
  
He carelessly yanked the cords apart, and watched in  
satisfaction as the lights in Taikyokufuin flickered and died.  
  
//I can clear that information later.//  
  
Oozing like a black sore, a portal opened beneath his   
feet, and he took the intruder and paopei with him.  
  
================================================================  
  
His suite was a somber black, red light spilling like   
blood through the crimson panes of glass onto the black marble  
walls and floor.   
  
//What should I do with this sad little creature...?//   
  
Whatever he chose to do - it better be worth it. It had   
better be worth the bother, he disliked exerting himself without   
sufficient reason - or reward.  
  
//Keep him as a part of the decor?//  
  
His guest looked out of place, dressed in clothing that   
screamed of vibrant colours. Or ... not. The contrast of white   
on black, bright and dark - bared white neck, shoulders on the   
black leather of the couch - the white and green and red of the   
clothing like sparkling jewels on dark velvet. The strange white   
flaps fastened to the back of the human's clothing were tangled,   
evoking a suggestion of broken wings.  
  
//Quite pretty, really ...//  
  
He found that mental image rather pleasing. A golden   
nimbus of sunshine, the halo only added to the portrait of a   
crippled angel.   
  
//I wonder if he'd last longer than he looks?//  
  
Beauty was always fragile. With care, he supposed he   
could make it last, maybe preserve it somehow, if the human   
turned out to be less than interesting. Bending over, he   
shook the human.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine."  
  
================================================================  
  
His eyelids felt heavy, and there was a familiar, bitter   
taste to the back of his throat. How did he let Bou-chan talk  
him into another all night drinking binge again? He couldn't  
remember, and his head /hurt/ at the voice, and he had to grit  
his teeth to keep back the wave of nausea.  
  
"... not now, 'ou-chan ...."  
  
He decided that it wasn't worth the struggle to open his   
eyes. He had a splitting headache just from brushing the light   
touches on his body away.  
  
//.... did he call me Ou-chan? How'd he know my name?//  
  
Outenkun frowned as his pets took an interest in the new   
visitor, shooing them away even as the human brushed them aside.   
The drug was more than enough to handicap the sennin - he was   
certain that his prize was at least that, now. The paopei he   
carried was not one a sennin-master would grant to a mere   
doushi-disciple, however talented.  
  
"So, you're one of Konron's sennin, aren't you?"  
  
Fugen's eyes flew open. Bou-chan would have never used  
that tone of voice with him. With that realization came the  
memory of where he had been - and what he had been doing.  
  
/Kingou - the data - someone behind me - a needle -/  
  
He pushed dizziness aside long enough to look toward the   
dark figure hovering over him.   
  
"Who ... are you?"  
  
The soft tenor was slightly hoarse, as if the human  
could not quite control his tongue and mouth to form the proper  
sounds of speech. That was good. The drug was still numbing him.  
  
//He was only mumbling... he can't possibly know who I   
am - much less my name. Much less call me THAT.//   
  
================================================================  
  
Gradually, Fugen's eyes focused, grew used to the dark  
and made out the features of his interrogator. The first thing  
he noticed were the eyes, dull and black, sunken into a cruelly   
smiling face. Almost sickly, the bright blue of the skin   
stretched tightly over the bones of an emaciated frame.  
  
"Welcome to Kingou."  
  
The lips moved, and he stared, slightly repulsed and  
attracted to the silver rings pierced through the lower lip.  
  
"I should kill you for sneaking around here."  
  
Pensively, a blue hand came into view, cupping the chin   
of the face before him. The fingers were almost buried in heavy   
rings of silver. Fingers that ended in painted black nails,   
perfectly filed to sharp points, giving the hand the look of a   
claw. Loops and chains of silver bracelets smothered black   
sleeves at the wrists.  
  
"But - it'd be more fun to play with you instead."   
  
The tone was polite, almost to the point of impersonal   
detachment, almost the gracious host. Filled with a vague sense   
of unease, wishing for the pain hammering his head to go away -   
Fugen tried to keep his mind on the words.   
  
"Oh, but I forget to introduce myself. How /rude/ of  
me. I'm called Outenkun."  
  
/Outenkun./  
  
/OUTENKUN./  
  
The name struck him like a whip of lightning.  
  
/... one of the Juttenkun. I'm ... in trouble./  
  
That was an understatement, to say the least.  
  
/He ... I will be lucky, if I come through this with my   
life. Those of Kingou have little love for those of Konron./  
  
He tried to raise himself up on his elbows - almost   
succeeding - until he misjudged the space there was between   
himself and the youkai-sennin. Nearly bumping into Outenkun's   
chin, he fell back. Swallowing, Fugen tried very hard not to be   
sick, but even that small motion made him sicker.   
  
/Better ... not try to move./  
  
He closed his eyes, feeling the hand come down heavily on   
his chest, holding him down. Outenkun knew that the force was   
not necessary, but he enjoyed the brief view of pained   
expression too much to let it pass.  
  
"Oh no, don't bother to get up. I'll take /very/ good   
care of you."  
  
Fugen winced at the sarcasm in the voice, but knew he was   
in no condition to resist. Drugged as he was, it was a miracle   
that he could even think that far ahead. He had to wait. There   
was no choice but to wait for a better chance, when he felt   
better, later - if he was allowed a 'later.'   
  
"So, did you come here as an official spy, or is this just   
for fun?   
  
Looking down at Fugen, Outenkun was pleased by the wince   
in reaction to the harshness of his voice. The human was still   
disoriented - and more likely to give a truthful answer. It was   
true that he could have included truth serum in the mind-fogging   
drug he administered - but where would be the fun in that?  
  
"I'm not that frivolous ... but it was my own idea."  
  
"You know, something like this could easily be seen as an   
act of war ..."  
  
Letting his voice trail off suggestively, Outenkun smirked   
down at the sennin.   
  
"... I can hardly do anything about that now, ne?"  
  
Fugen closed his eyes. It made him feel less faint, easier   
to think. When he chose to spy in Kingou, he already knew the   
possible consequence of his choice. He was not someone who would   
shirk responsibility for his own actions. He also knew that   
there was NOTHING that he could do to prevent Outenkun from   
reporting him - from making an incident of his snooping.   
  
/But I don't think he would./  
  
The youkai-sennin so often acted for themselves, rather  
than for their community as a whole. He had a feeling that it  
was the same with Outenkun. Outenkun wanted something from him,  
and if he could give it to Outenkun ... there would be no   
incident.  
  
/... the question is, is his price too high for me?/  
  
It was his own fault that he was in this predicament,   
and he would do everything in his power to stall the inevitable   
war. He would give everything that was his to give. Everything -   
except to compromise the truth of himself, or to harm those he   
care for. He looked up, started at Outenkun's reply - it broke   
the chain of his circling thoughts and confirmed them as   
reality.  
  
"If nobody else knows you came in here, though, there   
won't be any problems, will there?"   
  
/... he hasn't alerted anyone - yet? So ... if I could   
... keep it that way, perhaps .../  
  
================================================================  
  
Outenkun was thoroughly enjoying his position. To have   
someone weak and disoriented - his to spare or destroy as he   
willed - helpless to refuse him anything ... well, few thrills   
could match /that./ And it wasn't every day that someone was a  
sennin of Konron, no less.  
  
"So, how do you plan to convince me to keep this our   
little secret?"  
  
".... mmnn... what ... do you mean?"  
  
Snatching his eyes open, Fugen immediately regretted the   
sudden movement as a fresh wave of nausea washed over him. He   
hoped he managed a credible surprise, at least - it would not   
have been wise to let Outenkun know that /he/ knew what game   
they were playing. Not too early, at any rate.  
  
"Have any offers? I'm listening."  
  
Outenkun watched the sennin's reactions carefully. He read   
people easily, from the way they respond to his words. He had   
the knack for taking them apart with nothing more substantial   
than mere words - learning and prying out their secrets - fears   
and dreams and desires, what made them tick with the subtle   
blades of speech. He wondered what this one was made of, such a   
pretty little thing ... he hoped it came with enough of a brain   
to make the interrogation interesting.   
  
//Heh, I surprised him... Let's see what he does.//  
  
Fugen wondered what Outenkun was up to. Most youkai-  
sennin were more ... straightforward in their demands. This one   
was gauging him, weighing him like meat on a scale, to see if he   
was ... to see what kind of a person he was, he supposed. To see   
if he would answer truthfully, and to honour his word.   
  
/He ... knows humans. Though it shames me to .... think of   
it ... there are good and bad in any people./  
  
He was a poor liar, and knew it. Necessity made honesty a   
habit - but that didn't mean he always told all of the truth. It   
was easier, to let people make up their own assumptions by   
telling partial truths which they wanted to hear. Choosing his   
words with care, Fugen's breathing ran ragged at the effort to   
speak.  
  
".... I don't know if I have ... anything that you want.   
And I don't know if I would want to let you have it if I do - be   
it information ... or ... an item or a service ..."  
  
The only weapons left to him was his words and his wit.  
Outenkun held every advantage, he could only try to outthink   
whatever Outenkun had in stock for him. If only he could think  
clearly!  
  
//Aren't you a brave little sennin.//  
  
By now, Outenkun was pretty sure what he had was an  
interesting fool. One with high ideals and morals, the will to  
carry them through - and practical enough to recognize the   
limitations imposed by those naive notions. He snickered   
softly as the speech struggled to a close.  
  
"... so, you'd have to be more specific than that."  
  
The headache throbbed at Fugen's temples, threatening to   
burst out of his skull. Seeing the sennin turn slightly green at   
the edges, Outenkun eased the pressure at his chest. In   
response, Fugen lay back, trying to steal what little rest he   
could from the reprieve.  
  
"Let's start off easy, then. What's your name?"  
  
He fought to maintain eye contact, amusing Outenkun  
with his struggles at retaining dignity.  
  
"I'm ... Fugen."  
  
"Fugen, mm? Do you think Konron would notice if you   
vanished, Fugen? You might be here for a while."  
  
The name was unfamiliar. He had not bothered to keep up   
with recent additions to Konron - recent, as in the last hundred   
years - although he'd had taken an interest in the meddling   
doushi called Taikoubou, since Mama asked him to.  
  
//Just one name? Or he doesn't want to give his full name   
for some reason. It doesn't really matter.//   
  
It did not matter, for he would have /his/ way, no matter   
what. But this maneuvering intrigued him. The sennin - no, Fugen,  
he reminded himself - did have a brain. Names have power. If he   
knew who he was dealing with, was, he held power over that   
person, since he can learn more about a person with a name than   
a person without a name.  
  
"They ... probably will. I... "  
  
================================================================  
  
/...one of the Juttenkun ... not even natives of Kingou   
know what they look like - I wonder, how far up in the Juttenkun   
hierarchy does he ... rank?/  
  
Fugen committed the face and voice to memory. It was an  
invaluable piece of information Konron could use - but useless,  
if he could not get away. Consciously, he made a decision to   
disclose his own status at Konron - staking all in a calculated  
gamble - to place himself as Outenkun's equal.  
  
/It's risky. He'd either ... use me, more, or ... respect   
me, more. I'm ... hoping for more of .... the latter, rather   
than the former .../  
  
"... because my rank at Konron ... is at least the equal   
to yours ... in Kingou."  
  
//A member of the Juunisen. I've got a good catch,   
haven't I?//  
  
Fugen's value, in his estimation, had just gone up. A rare   
catch indeed - a rare catch, for a sennin to rise this high in   
power and remain this ... simple. He'd bet this pathetic   
creature had little idea of the politics and intrigue among   
Konron's high-ranking sennin. He would /so/ enjoy destroying   
what innocence this simple creature had left.  
  
"Heh. I wonder what that damn old man who runs Konron   
would think - if he found out one of his star pupils was caught   
hacking into Kingou without his permission?"   
  
"Well, I can hardly do anything about it - /if/ you choose   
to tell him." Fugen managed a weak smile, knowing he could not   
afford to show weakness - or rather, too much weakness.  
  
/... if he was going to ... he should have, already ... I   
think ... but he's ... toying with me instead. Why?/  
  
He ... amused Outenkun. Outenkun was amused. He put two   
and two together, and almost made four as a hint of the reason   
'why' occurred to Fugen. Boredom was the greatest bane of any   
Immortal's existence. If Outenkun found him ... of interest ...  
  
/I may get out of this mess yet. And stave off open war   
for that much longer./  
  
Outenkun's respect for Fugen rose another notch, along   
with his interest. Fugen was thinking more clearly than he   
expected, in spite of the drugs. Cunning naiveté ... an   
interesting combination.  
  
//And pretty accepting, isn't he? He even knows I'm not   
going to waste this opportunity like that.//  
  
"I won't," Aye, he'd let this one live - he had great   
things in mind for Fugen. "As a favor for somebody who has a lot   
of guts."   
  
"No, not ... 'guts.'" Cautiously, Fugen shook his head.   
"Just that ... since you have all the advantage ... there really   
is no point ... in being uncooperative."   
  
"So, the question is, what should I do with you now? Kill   
you? Send you back home? What do you think?"  
  
"I'd like you to let me go ... of course - but I know that   
... it ... won't be as easy as that."   
  
What could he offer that would not cost anyone other than   
himself?   
  
"So ... with respect to my own loyalties ... I would ...   
like to find out ... your terms for my freedom, and ... keep   
you .... interested enough .... to keep to those terms."  
  
"I was expecting /you/ to make an offer. What would /you/   
trade to leave? I'm open to suggestions."  
  
================================================================  
  
Outenkun leaned back, watching Fugen with a smirk still   
on his lips.   
  
//He doesn't want to say what he's willing to do, in   
case I'd have accepted something easier, probably. Smart kid.   
Stupid, to sneak in here, though.//   
  
"After all, I wasn't expecting a member of Konron's   
Juunisen to fall in my lap." A blue hand played absently with   
the edge of Fugen's shirt, just below the collarbone. "But if   
you really don't know, I could think of something, I'm sure..."  
  
"It's ... easier ... to think of ... what I won't do, in   
exchange ... " Fugen closed his eyes again. "I will do nothing   
that would endanger Konron, nor will I ... "  
  
He opened his eyes, looking straight at Outenkun.   
  
"... nor will I give you any information ... that may hurt   
those ... I care for. That .. is all."  
  
"Ohh?" He gnawed a fingernail thoughtfully. "Anything   
else?"  
  
================================================================  
  
"No." Fugen paused, thinking. That a Juttenkun of Kingou   
and a Juunisen of Konron were face-to-face for the first time,   
and conflict the last thing either wanted ...   
  
He smiled at the irony of the situation.   
  
"... should there have been?"  
  
"You know, the first time a Juttenkun has met one of the   
Juunisen is pretty significant, isn't it?" Outenkun raised an   
eyebrow, smirking at Fugen's smile. "This should be something   
you'll always remember."   
  
"... I was ... just thinking that .. a moment ago."  
  
He laughed, weakly using humour to bolster his facade of   
calm. He was sweating, a cold sweat that chilled him with bone-  
deep dread.  
  
"Just so that you know, we don't need your help against   
Konron." Outenkun decided to throw pretenses aside, and see if   
directness could rattle Fugen more than evasions. "I don't need   
any information from you. So anything I take from you - will be   
just for my personal entertainment."  
  
Fugen watched as Outenkun put one hand on his cheek. He   
knew that already, but it still ... was a shock, to hear it   
stated so ... baldly. Eyes burning, he blinked the sudden   
moisture away.  
  
/... I thought so ... Konron .. isn't much of a threat ...   
to Kingou ... from what I've seen./  
  
".... what do you consider entertainment, then?" He only   
wanted to get it over with.  
  
================================================================  
  
//Think I've rubbed his nose in it enough. Not too   
deeply, now, wouldn't want to ruin his pretty looks. Yet.//  
  
"All sorts of things." Outenkun ran his fingernail   
sharply along Fugen's cheek, watched blood swell in tiny beads  
along the cut. "Killing you would be entertaining ... but then   
someone would notice you were gone, and we'd have to explain it,   
and I'd hate to break my promise of not telling anyone. So ..."  
  
"... so?" Fugen eyed the trailing finger curiously for a   
moment, then turned his attention back to Outenkun.  
  
//The drugs should be starting to wear a little bit off now   
... probably.//  
  
"Do you have a lover on Konron?"   
  
".... no." The question took him by surprise, and it took   
him a moment to find the voice to answer.  
  
"Good," By way of explanation, he leered at Fugen and   
began to pull off the purple shirt. "Then they won't have to   
feel jealous."   
  
//He hesitated. Wonder if he was lying?//  
  
================================================================  
  
Fugen tried to remain still as Outenkun undressed him.   
He had to remind himself that, given the danger his actions   
had placed Konron in, this would be getting off, rather lightly   
... but ...  
  
/... Bou-chan .../  
  
His throat tightened.  
  
/Bou-chan already has Youzen-kun./  
  
He could not breathe. His chest hurt, and he could not   
draw in air to breathe, even if his throat were not stopped by   
sudden grief.  
  
"... wait." Putting a hand over the hands plucking at the   
shoulder pins, he stopped Outenkun.  
  
"Wait?" Outenkun sneered. "But you said 'anything that   
didn't hurt Konron or my friends.'"  
  
"I can do this myself, please." He looked away.  
  
"Oh?"   
  
================================================================  
  
//This is bound to be interesting ....//  
  
"Show off for me, then." Backing up to give Fugen room to   
sit up, Outenkun demanded.  
  
"... show off?" Unfastening his waistband, Fugen did not   
understand the request.  
  
"Yeah." Outenkun wished he could have afforded to record   
/this/ - he didn't expect this much cooperation. "Too shy to   
give me a show?"   
  
//I bet that old bastard would love it. Probably has   
cameras in the doushi dorms and showers for getting his   
shriveled prick off.//  
  
"... like this?" Sitting upright, Fugen let the shirt   
slide from his grasp due to its own weight.  
  
"You don't seem very enthusiastic." He cast a smug glance   
at Fugen, approving of what he saw. "I guess I'll forgive you,   
because of the drugs."  
  
"... would you be enthusiastic in my situation?" Fugen   
gave Outenkun a smile laced with irony as he folded each item of   
clothing away neatly to the side, as he removed each in turn.  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to get in your situation."  
Outenkun scowled.  
  
//Prissy little guy.//  
  
Ignoring his taunt, Fugen merely nodded at Outenkun,   
having finished disrobing.  
  
"Turn around and let me look at you." He was gratified to   
see Fugen obey immediately, but slowing the turn of the body   
near-instantaneously. "Still feeling sick? Well, lie down, then."  
  
"Hai ...." Fugen lay on one side, right cheek pressed   
against a leather pillow to cushion the blow of nausea.  
  
"So, when was the last time you did this with someone?"   
Curious, Outenkun brushed hands lightly across Fugen's chest,  
watching the shiver that followed in the wake of his touch.  
  
"... depends ... on your definition, of 'this.'"  
  
================================================================  
  
He was not going to give Outenkun /that/ much   
satisfaction. He knew very well what was about to happen, and  
he'd often shared bed and room with Bou-chan - but they had   
never crossed beyond the line of friendship. Even though he   
wished, otherwise ...  
  
"Oh, whatever you like." Outenkun was most satisfied by   
the startled cry, bitten quickly into lips as he pinched Fugen's   
chest hard. "It doesn't matter to me. I was just curious."  
  
/... Bou-chan ... why ... does he remind me of ...   
Bou-chan ....?/  
  
Mind forced back into the present, he remembered how   
Bou-chan used to pinch him, holding the barest fold of skin   
just so between the very tips of his fingers, digging in hard   
with his nails ... whenever he was deep in thought and did not   
pay attention to Bou-chan.   
  
"Did that hurt? I'm sorry." Returning to the earlier light  
touches, Outenkun did not sound sorry at all.  
  
//He's trying to keep from reacting too much.//  
  
"Don't ... say what you don't mean." Fugen placed a finger   
to Outenkun's lips, and gently traced the outline of a silver   
lip-ring.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" He gave Fugen a half-smirk in return.  
"You smile when you don't mean it."  
  
"But I do ..." Fugen smiled faintly. "I smile when I find   
something ... absurd, or amusing ... Myself, in this situation."  
  
================================================================  
  
"Oh? It's good to know we're both amused." He took Fugen's   
hand from his lips and gripped it tightly, leaving marks on the   
slender wrist. "But you're here because I decided to bring you   
here, not for you. So don't get carried away."  
  
"... I thought that ... it would be more likely for you to   
keep your word -" Fugen refused to be cowed, "if ... I keep you   
amused."  
  
"Are you afraid that I'm lying to you?" He let Fugen's   
hand fall. "I'll entertain myself with you. You shouldn't do   
something if I haven't told you to."  
  
"It's... merely an observation that ... you're more amused   
when I do ... or say something you do not anticipate."  
  
//So, you've been watching me as closely as I've been   
watching you, have you?//  
  
Outenkun was quite surprised. So, the little butterfly had   
more hidden depths than he'd reckoned.   
  
"Are you trying to tell me what I like?" He grabbed Fugen's   
wrist again, twisting it.  
  
"No. I'm trying to tell you that I intend to ... make as   
good an effort as I can." Lightly, Fugen tried to tug his wrist   
out of Outenkun's hold.  
  
"Aren't you a good boy." He let go.  
  
"... I try to be." Another smile, small and secretive.  
  
He thought that he should be angry at such insolence,  
but he surprised even himself with his own snickering laughter.   
  
"That's good." Catching the puzzled look in Fugen's eye,   
he laughed again. "You deserve a reward for that."  
  
//Amazing ... he doesn't even realize what he's doing.//  
  
"Do you do things like this often?" He felt up the  
inside of one thigh, lightly. "I'm sure everyone on Konron   
would like someone so frail and ... obedient."  
  
"... no ... " Fugen's face coloured.  
  
/... never. Bou-chan ... I would have liked ... Bou-chan   
to ... but ...!/   
  
Fugen had pressed his entire body down, as if he was   
trying disappear into the couch. Smirking, Outenkun leaned over   
Fugen and ran his fingernails down the white thighs again.  
  
//I finally got something sensitive, did I?//   
  
"... what a waste."  
  
".... nnrr ... I ... didn't mind."  
  
He watched avidly as Fugen's hands made fists, fingers  
digging into the couch for purchase. A bump at the back of his  
right elbow jarred him from savoring the sight. Fugen had drawn  
one knee up in a futile attempt to escape his touch.  
  
"Nn-nn-nn. What are you trying to do?" Gently, he pushed  
the knee back. "Stay still and let me do what I like."  
  
"I ... thought I was supposed to entertain you?" The  
question sounded more like a challenge. He let it slide. There  
will be plenty of time to teach his pretty new toy better.  
  
"You are. But I'll decide how I want to be entertained for   
now." In a stroke of ingenuity, he added, "besides, we still   
haven't gotten to know each other all that well."  
  
"It's ... easier for me to know you ..." Fugen leaned back   
onto his right elbow and gave Outenkun's neck a petting rub with  
his left hand. "... if you'll let me touch you."  
  
"Is this the first time someone touched you like this?"  
  
"... yes." The hand faltered on the back of his neck.  
  
"That's nice. So from now on," He allowed Fugen to touch  
him, "whenever you do this, you can remember me."   
  
"... what makes you think I ... would do this again?"   
A brief flare of rebellion in violet eyes, as the massaging   
pressure continued.  
  
"I can't be the only person who'd like to take advantage   
of something so ... delicate looking." Outenkun shrugged,   
pleased when Fugen's hand finally stilled and removed itself.  
  
//He's too touchy-feely.//  
  
"I'll be sure not to let anyone ... take advantage then."  
  
"Oh? Why not? Aren't you enjoying this on some level?"  
  
Outenkun's hands were busy, prodding and pinching and   
feeling, watching and experimenting with the various responses  
he extracted from the lithe white body beneath him. To distract  
himself, Fugen changed the topic.  
  
"... I usually prefer ... cooking ... as a hobby."  
  
"That's a boring hobby for someone who's a Juunisen." He   
snapped without thinking, irritated at the deft maneuver away   
from his question. "Did you cook your way to the top?"   
  
Fugen burst out laughing.  
  
"... nope. ^^"  
  
"Maybe I should make you cook after this." Rattled that  
Fugen could still find humour in his current situation, Outenkun  
played with wisps of sky-blue hair. "But I don't think you would   
cook the kinds of things I like to eat."  
  
"mmmmmwrrr ...." Purring, he leant into the caress, it   
felt good. "... what do you like to eat?"  
  
Food was familiar territory that he felt comfortable with.  
It took newly ordained doushi some time to adjust to the all-  
vegetarian diet of sendou. He'd been the one in charge of the  
doushi menu, creating vegetarian dishes that approximated what  
they were used to, gradually accommodating their stomachs. But   
Outenkun's reply reminded him yet again of the differences   
between human sendou and youkai-sennin.  
  
"Meat. I run off of meat and drugs." He smirked at the   
discomfort that tinged Fugen's expression, and twisted a nipple  
brutally.  
  
"... aah ... " Wincing, Fugen clutched at Outenkun's   
collar. "I cook meat substitutes, mostly ..."  
  
"I don't like vegetables, even if they're playing pretend  
at being meat." Shoving Fugen's hand away from his collar, he  
grinned toothily. "I like to know that something suffered to   
feed me."   
  
"I see ... "  
  
/... it's easy to forget that if I didn't ... amuse him,   
he'd kill me. it's even harder to remember that ... he .. isn't   
Bou-chan .../  
  
For a moment back there, he'd almost thought that he was  
talking to Bou-chan, chatting and taking amiable stabs at the  
holes in each other's logic. Sighing, Fugen placed his left hand   
over Outenkun's heart. Outenkun brushed the hand aside as one   
would brush away a troublesome insect.  
  
"... where would you like me to put my hands, then?"  
  
//Are you trying to play along to gain some more control   
on the situation? You can't get away with this that easily.//  
  
"Just stop trying to feel me up." Outenkun leaned down to   
bite lightly at Fugen's neck.  
  
"... would it help if I ... told you -" At the bite, the   
sentence nearly dissolved into a moan. "- told you that ...   
it's to keep myself from thinking too much?"  
  
"But I want you to think about what's happening." Smiling  
against the slender white neck, he sucked hard to leave dark  
marks.  
  
"... aah ..." Fugen whimpered, left hand on Outenkun's   
scalp as he felt the sharp cold of metal dig deeply into skin.   
  
"I'm glad you haven't done this before." Whispering   
against Fugen's ear, he plucked at the nipples a little more.   
"I'm happy to take this from you. Are you happy I'll be the one   
to take it? "  
  
"... and ... what if I ... said no?" Falling back, he   
clutched the front of Outenkun's shirt with his right hand.  
  
"That's too bad." Reaching down between the open thighs,   
he seized his prize.  
  
He found Fugen's reaction most rewarding. With a startled   
cry, panicked violet eyes widened, and Fugen tried to close his   
legs together.  
  
"Spread your legs." Mirth in his voice and mischief in his  
hand, he watched as Fugen obeyed, swallowing visibly.  
  
"And, don't turn away from me," Stroking the tip with a  
delicate twist of palm and fingernail, smirking, "you should   
look me in the eyes."  
  
"... hai ... " Meeting his eyes, hands tugged nervously   
on the arms of his shirt.  
  
/He has a cute face. That halo suits him./   
  
It was a lovely sight to behold, the red of the flushing   
face, the white of flesh he'd not yet paid attention to, the   
delicate lavender of eyes under sweat-damp locks of soft blue   
hair. Not quite enjoying his advances, not yet ... Smiling,   
Outenkun casually decreased his tempo, tormenting Fugen into  
raising hips to meet /him/.  
  
================================================================  
  
Afterwards, he leaned back to give Fugen breathing space,  
admiring the results of his handiwork. Fugen had fought against  
the pleasure he gave, giving in only when he could not resist   
/feeling/ the touch of his hands, the ways he gave pleasure in  
pain with the crescent moon marks of fingernails. The scars   
would linger for days, bright red slashes, purpling bruises, and   
finger-shaped shadows on white flesh. Beautiful. He'd fought   
Outenkun in a losing battle, knowing it - but had still fought,   
gone down fighting. That amused him the most.  
  
//Such a pretty little fool.//  
  
Fugen's head had fallen limply onto the pillow, eyes   
closed and panting. Cream on cream, the white fluids slowly   
drying over whiter skin. Outenkun felt the satisfaction spread,   
about to split his face with the force of its grin. Time for   
the next step. He reached down, and fingers brushed against   
the heavy silver chains he always wore. The jewelry was too much   
of a bother to remove. Besides, he didn't need to strip down   
completely.  
  
"It's my turn." He shook Fugen roughly after he unbuttoned   
his pants.  
  
"What would you like me to do?"   
  
Fugen looked up at him. The resigned bleakness in violet   
eyes made him hard, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. Touching  
himself, he made sure of appropriate arousal.  
  
"Roll over."  
  
Fugen did not like that idea at all. It was bad enough,  
when he could see what Outenkun was doing ... but he obeyed.  
Keeping an eye on Outenkun while he could, he turned over,   
slowly.  
  
"So, you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" He felt up   
Fugen's backside for a bit.  
  
"Physically ... yes ..." He never could tell a proper lie.  
  
"But emotionally, you're scarred for life?" Outenkun was   
yet again amused, as Fugen tried not to tense up at prying   
fingers.  
  
"... I'd say ... unsettled." Fugen did not quite trust his  
voice, shaking his head for added emphasis.  
  
"Oh? I'll take your word for it." He was almost done   
preparing a pathway for his entrance. "Are you ready?"   
  
Through it all, Fugen had kept a stranglehold on the   
pillow, visible tremors flitting through outline of his body.  
  
"... as ready as I ... ever will be." Outenkun did not   
sound overly concerned - if anything, he had sounded bored.  
  
/... he's dragging it on to intimidate me./  
  
The realization hit him the same time as the pain that  
felt about to split him in two. He stifled his cries into the  
pillow, feeling Outenkun slowly advance into him.  
  
================================================================  
  
//It's time.//  
  
"Aah..." Outenkun squeezed his eyes shut to fully savor   
the sensations.   
  
Tight - tight and hot - the body twisting and shaking under   
him like the final convulsions of a newly dissected specimen.  
  
"... 'ou-ch'n ..." Fugen's voice was muffled, only audible  
through the broken gasps for air.   
  
"W-what did you say?" He was thoroughly distracted with   
other things.  
  
"... nothing. Nothing ... at ... aahl!"  
  
Punctuated by muted cries, sudden starts and hurried,   
sobbing breaths into the pillow, the ride was exhilarating.   
Finally spent, he came to a rest against Fugen's back, also  
gasping for breath. As soon as he got his breath back, he   
leaned forward, higher - to rouse the limp body into another  
response - and failed.  
  
//Heh. Exhausted him. Emotionally and physically.//  
  
His nose caught catching a green scent of tea. He sniffed   
again. It was some herbal rinse, probably - coming from the   
pale blue silk of hair. Not unpleasant, just ... so alive and  
utterly /organic/ compared to the sterile odours found in   
most of Kingou. He lay still, resting for a bit, chest molding   
to the curves of Fugen's back. Smiling, he played with Fugen's   
hair.  
  
"Mmmmmh ..." He was surprised to feel a returning nuzzle   
to his cheek.  
  
Was Fugen awake? He looked, and found Fugen unconscious.  
The expression was lax, but not relaxed, small tensions lines  
of pain and exhaustion etched into the brow. He yawned. Sleep   
was becoming an attractive prospect to him as well.  
  
//.... I should do this more often...//  
  
His last thoughts were pleasant, as he drifted into sleep.  
Yes, it was indeed something he should do more often.  
  
================================================================  
author's notes:  
  
SHI  
I should explain several premises in this story, which DIVERGE   
from the manga storyline, which makes it an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE,  
or A/U for short.  
  
The basic storyline of NOR IRON BARS and A REASON TO LOVE   
follow that of the manga with several differences:  
  
1) Fugen managed to bend the Konron decree for no direct sennin   
intervention (which is why only doushi were actively helping   
Taikoubou until the Senninkai War), and has been at Taikoubou's  
side as a covert backup since he became Shuu's military advisor.  
2) Fugen becomes aware of Youzen and Taikoubou, dating from   
after the Kou family comes to Seiki.  
3) Youzen & Taikoubou are officially a couple after Doutoku  
Shinkun shows up.  
4) Fugen decides not to come between them, returning to Konron   
just before Ryogaku's virus attack.  
5) Mokutaku is in the Ningenkai along with Fugen, remaining   
there even after Fugen left.  
  
Any other manga divergence will be noted in the fic itself.  
  
MEARLCHAN  
  
"Because gothic blue elves need love too."  
  
  
================================================================  
WARNING:  
Ignore the following evil dialogue.  
But then, you probably don't need to if you made it this far.  
  
in our evil(er) moments:  
  
Mearlchan: In one paragraph "smirk" is used twice... what're   
some synonyms?  
Shi: sneer.  
*LOL @ online dictionary*   
"Sneer: Idioms *have a shit-eating grin"   
Mearlchan: *lol* Hmmm, that might suit, but I don't think   
that's the right phrase!   
"Outenkun looked down at the body with a shit-eating   
grin.   
/Hell yes, I haven't gotten laid in 500 years./"  
  
Mearlchan: "... man, you have no idea how hard it is to find   
human-shaped bodies around here."  
Shi: ..... yeah, kinkouseibo has no bottom half.   
Mearlchan: "I mean, Kinkouseibo's a nice chick, and she has   
great hands, but...."  
  
Shi: "... would you be enthusiastic in my situation?"  
Mearlchan: "If I was gonna do me? Hell yeah. *admires self in   
mirror* That's some fine Juttenkun action."  
Shi: You know, that's a scary thought, considering there's 3   
of him ....   
Mearlchan: Eeek! I didn't even think of that.  
"Oh, number 1! Yes yes! 3! Yes, you know just what I   
like!"  
  
Shi:Fugen burst out laughing.  
"... nope. ^^"  
Mearlchan: ... in a sick, strange way, they're cute.   
Shi: .... yes'm.  
  
================================================================  
Last Modified: February 22, 2002 8:36AM  
================================================================ 


End file.
